Rexas Pendulum
|image1=File:Anaxos.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Blood Dragon'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=King Anaxos Pendulum |alias(es)= |birthplace=Rio Grande, Espana |residence=Tintagel, New Camelot |species=Espanan |age=27 |gender=Male |height=6' 0" |weight=150 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the ''Blood Dragon universe. Secret Agent Stickman is a no-nonsense secret agent living in New Stick City. He works for his employer simply known as "the Chief" and lives with his wife Stickwoman and son Stickboy, both of which are fellow secret agents. His main enemies are the Stickster, his long-lost brother-turned-nemesis, and the Flea, a psychotic flea with a Napoleonic complex. Secret Agent Stickman's life before he joined the agency has been completely wiped from all records for confidential purposes, but it is known that he was born somewhere in New Stick City. His first mission involved fighting the Stickster; during said mission, the Stickster dropped him into a pool of sharks. The sharks bit into his face, the round shape of the jaw giving him an upside-down U-shaped scar above his left eye. Throughout his adventures, he married fellow agent Stickwoman and had a son, Stickboy, who would later become an agent as well. During one mission, he uncovers the fact that the Stickster is really his long-lost brother. However, the Stickster is soon killed, leaving a new villain as Stickman's nemesis, the Flea. Secret Agent Stickman looks like a standard stick person for the most part. He wears a fedora hat with a wide brim and a band across it. He generally has an angry expression on his face. What looks like an upside-down U above his left eye is actually a scar given to him during a shark attack on an early spy mission. Secret Agent Stickman generally has a very serious, no-nonsense personality. It is incredibly rare that anyone sees him in a good mood, unless he has just completed a mission. This gives him great pride, as he takes his job very seriously. Despite his serious, "stick-in-the-mud" nature, he does occasionally show a more humorous side when fighting his brother/nemesis, the Stickster. He enjoys throwing out various spy-type one-liners towards his enemies, coming up with insulting nicknames for them. *'Spy Gadgetry:' Secret Agent Stickman has access to a wide variety of crazy, outlandish weapons and gadgetry courtesy of his spy agency. His personal favorites are his grappling hook, his Stickmobile (a spy car capable of traveling at hyperspeed), and his Glue Grenade Launcher, a gun that spews a spray of crazy glue and acts like a freeze ray. *'Stickwoman': Wife, fellow agent *'Stickboy': Son, fellow agent *'The Stickster': Long-lost brother, arch-nemesis *'The Chief': Employer *'B.F.F. (Big Furry Freak)': Giant monster, henchman of the Stickster *'Darth Bunny': A mutated dust bunny with a Darth Vader helmet *'The Flea': A psychotic talking flea with a Napoleon complex *Secret Agent Stickman was the main character of a comic book series written by TheAgent41 in his early childhood. *The brother/enemy dynamic between Stickman and the Stickster is a direct reference to the dynamic between Austin Powers and Dr. Evil in the Austin Powers film franchise. Anaxos.png|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Original characters Category:Bisexual characters